Tough Case
by JenRar
Summary: After weeks away, Morgan and Garcia talk on the phone while he's on his way home, trying to deal with the effects of a hard case.


**Derek's POV**

I sighed wearily as I climbed onto the plane behind the rest of the team. Making my way to the back seat, I noticed Rossi had pulled out a book and was already reading. Reid was tucked under a blanket, sound asleep and snoring softly. Hotch was working on paperwork like he always did so he was free to leave for home as soon as we pulled into the garage at work. Emily and JJ were sitting together, talking quietly.

There were no laughs tonight for any of us. We were coming home from nearly three weeks away on a case. Although I doubted any of us would ever say it aloud, I knew this case had nearly broken us all. All the cases that dealt with children were tough, but for some reason, this one had really grabbed hold of all of us, and our hearts and souls had taken a definite beating.

I nearly fell into my seat, my body was so tired. I'd had very little sleep since the start of the case, and now that we were on our way home, it was hitting me hard. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number for Pen's office as soon as the plane leveled off. She picked up the phone before the first ring was even finished.

"Hey, handsome. You guys get off okay?" Her voice was like soft velvet as it wrapped around me, making me less tense immediately.

"Baby Girl. God, it's so good to hear your voice." I sighed again, almost chuckling when I realized I sounded a lot like Sarah and Des had during their teenage years. "Yeah, we just left, so we should be back at the office around midnight."

"Good," she replied. "I've missed you so much this trip. This case..." Her normally strong voice trailed off.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry you had to sit through the videos and look at all the pictures." My heart clenched at the thought of what she'd had to endure all alone while the rest of us were out in Seattle.

"Derek, don't worry about me right now. I'll be okay once you're home and I'm in your arms."

"I'll always worry about you. I love you, and it worries me when you're not yourself. Believe me, I understand how you're feeling, though. I'd give anything to just see you right now. It's been way too long, Baby Girl."

"Hmm," she said quietly.

I smirked, knowing the "Ah hah!" sound she always made when she thought of a great idea.

"What's up, sweetheart? What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Hang up and then go grab the laptop from JJ, 'cause I know she has it and has probably already talked to Will on it. I can't feel your arms around me yet, but we can damn sure see each other before midnight."

I laughed quietly. "Okay, I'll do that. See you in a bit."

I hung up and put my phone back on my belt before moving to the next row of seats. I reached over the seat and put my hand gently on JJ's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"How're you doing, Morgan?" JJ reached up and covered my hand with hers, squeezing mine in return. Her eyes looked tired, but she definitely looked better than she had before we'd boarded the plane.

I smiled at the two women before answering. "I'm all right. Tired and ready to be home, but okay. You guys okay?"

JJ nodded, and Emily just shrugged in answer.

"Okay, well, I'm here if either of you need to talk about the last few weeks. JJ, you finished with Will and Henry on the computer, right? Pen and I are gonna chat for a few minutes, so... Yeah, that," I said, chuckling as the computer came up over her head for me to grab. "Thanks, Jayje."

I made my way back to my seat and set the laptop on the table in front of me, quickly opening the video chat. I saw Pen's face light up as she noticed I'd finally connected.

"There's my sexy chocolate Adonis."

"Mmm, and there's my beautiful goddess. Damn, it's good to see your face, Baby Girl." I looked carefully at her, enjoying the view, but frowned when I noticed her eyes. "Penelope Garcia! When's the last time you slept? You told me you've been sleeping on the couch there in your office, but your eyes are telling me a whole different story."

Her eyes were missing their normal bright and shining light. Instead, there were dark circles underneath, and I could visibly see the exhaustion.

"I slept," she complained. "Some." Shrugging, she continued. "It's just with you and the rest of the team gone and this horrible case... I tried, but every time I closed my eyes, I'd just see the videos or pictures on my eyelids, and it would keep me awake. I'll be glad to have you home so I can curl up with you."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay, I get that. But sweetheart, you have to get more sleep right now if you can. How about this? Lock all your babies down tight, close up shop, and then go home. Make a cup of hot tea, take a hot bath, and then pull on one of my shirts and curl up in bed. Once you're in bed, call me. We can talk quietly till you fall asleep."

I sighed quietly with relief when she bit her bottom lip for a second before nodding.

"Sounds like a plan. Tell the rest of them good night for me and that I'll call them each tomorrow, okay, Hot Stuff?"

"I will. Drive carefully. Call me when you get home, before your tea and bath, to let me know you got home safely." I felt myself tense up as I started worrying about her getting home okay on the little sleep she'd had.

"Hey, none of that, Derek Morgan. Relax that forehead. I can see you getting upset with worry. I'll be fine. I'll call when I get home, I promise."

I forced myself to relax and knew when she smiled that she'd seen it.

"I love you, Derek," she said quietly.

"I love you, too, mama. Talk to you in a few minutes."

We each clicked out of chat, and I closed the lid of the laptop before taking it up to JJ with a quick smile of thanks. Once I was sitting back in my seat, I pulled out my iPod and turned on my "Penelope" playlist, tucking the earphones into my ears. I grabbed my phone off my belt and held it in my hand, watching and waiting for Pen to call me once she'd reached home.

I'd gone through almost five songs when I felt the phone vibrate in my hand. I looked down and saw Pen's number lighting up the screen. Clicking off the music, I pulled the earphones out and quickly answered.

"You get home okay?" I asked her anxiously.

She laughed softly. "Yes, Dad. I'm home safe and sound, door locked, and porch light on for you. Now, I believe I have a date with hot tea and a hot bath, so I'll call again once I'm in bed. Try to close your eyes for me if you can, okay?"

"I'll try. Enjoy the bath, and call me as soon as you climb into bed."

"Will do, lover boy."

I laughed as she hung up on me, not letting me retaliate for calling me lover boy.

Closing my eyes, I put the earphones back in and turned back on my iPod, beginning to relax as I waited for the love of my life to call me back once she was curled up on our big bed, her skin warm and soft from her bath.

~*~*~TC~*~*~

**Penelope's POV**

After hanging up on Derek, I took a minute to simply close my eyes and lean against the kitchen counter, breathing deeply. Derek's scent lingered in the air, and it gave me the motivation I needed to haul my tired body to the stove to get the teapot. I fixed a quick cup of tea and then made my way down the long hall to the bedroom. The mug of scalding liquid sat on the bathroom counter alongside my cell phone while I stripped off my dress and leggings and ran the bathwater. I grabbed the tea and set it on the edge of the tub, carefully climbing in and sinking down into the almost equally warm water. Immediately, my tense muscles began to unknot themselves, the water washing away the stress of the last few weeks.

I lay in the water, head resting against the bath pillow at the back of the tub, and stared blankly at the white wall of the shower. When the water began to cool and my mug was empty, I carefully stood up and wrapped a fresh towel from the towel bar around my body. Standing in front of the sink, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. It was a fairly quick process, as all traces of makeup had been wiped away over a week before. Somehow, staring at the images and information I'd been pouring over for the last few weeks had seemed more important than fixing my makeup, so I'd simply washed my face clean last week.

Once my face and teeth were clean, I finished drying off with the towel and then unpinned my hair and brushed it out, walking out of the bathroom naked in search of a clean shirt of Derek's. Opening his shirt drawer, I pulled out a well-worn, dark blue T-shirt and slipped it over my head. Drawing it up to my face, I buried my nose in the fabric, swearing I could smell him on it. That thought comforted me like no other as I slid between the sheets, wrapping the comforter around my body. Flipping open my phone, I hit the speed dial for Derek's number.

"Hey, Baby Girl. All curled up in bed?"

I yawned. "Warm and flushed from a hot bath, wearing nothing but your T-shirt and a smile," I told him, smirking when I heard his breath hitch.

"Now, now. That's not fair, sweetheart."

"Why, whatever do you mean, Agent Morgan?" The teasing tone of my voice let him know that I knew exactly what I'd been up to.

"Penelope, as much as I would love to tell you exactly what I want to do with you because you're wearing nothing but my shirt and what God gave you, I don't have nearly the privacy I want or need for that conversation." He nearly growled out the entire sentence, causing a new knot of tension to form in my lower belly, heat spreading like wildfire through my entire body.

I decided the opportunity was too good to pass up and slowly slid my free hand up my stomach until I was just grazing the tip of one breast. I moaned just loudly enough that he could hear. "Mmm, too bad," I said quietly.

Derek groaned softly into the phone. "Baby Girl, what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, my sweet prince. Just wishing you were here with me." I yawned again. "I'm so tired, Derek." My voice sounded oddly foreign, a whine creeping in without warning.

He chuckled. "I know, baby. Close your eyes and listen to my voice, okay? You can try to fall asleep, and before you know it, I'll be kissing you awake."

"Sounds good," I replied with a soft voice.

My eyes closed quickly, and I heard Derek start talking. I must've been more tired than I realized, because for the life of me, I didn't really hear a single word. I fell asleep with the phone pressed to my ear.

~*~*~TC~*~*~

**Derek's POV**

As soon as Pen was quiet, I began speaking softly. "We have a week off. I thought we'd spend a day or two there at home together, just the two of us, and then maybe go to Chicago and visit my mom and sisters. I know they'd love that, and it's been a while since we were back that way. We can go by the youth center and check out the new computer systems that were installed since we were there last, and..." My voice trailed off when I realized I was hearing her soft snores through the phone.

Laughing silently to myself, I said quietly, "I love you, Penelope." Hanging up my phone, I put it back on my belt and felt my eyes growing even more heavy and closing before I could stop them. The last conscious thought I had was that in less than four hours, I'd be home with my favorite woman in the world wrapped up in my arms. There was nothing better than that after an especially tough case.


End file.
